


Nightstar's Dilemma

by WhatsYourConcern



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern
Summary: This is an insert from an rp I am in. Background: Echostar killed a RiverClan cat, told Nightstream, and he announced it at the Gathering.





	Nightstar's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Nightstar is mine, the rest are from a discord server i am part of. I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

Nightstar padded into camp. His mind was swirling. -I always knew I would be leader one day he reflected. I just didn't think it would be this soon, or when Echostar- no, Echomist- was still alive. -

Nightstar's thoughts turned to his former mate. -I don't understand how she could do this. I don't know how she could betray me like that. The new leader's brain was temporarily refilled with all the pain that it was when he had confronted the former leader. I don't know why she would do that. Why? And then why would she lie to me about it? She is supposed to trust me.-

The tom's thoughts turned to the Gathering last night. He ran through the events, from Lilystar announcing Ivorymane's death to him jumping on the tree. “Cats of all Clans, I have to announce something. This brings me great pain to say this, but-Echostar has broken the warrior code by killing a RiverClan warrior in cold blood”. He remembered the shock that the Clans expressed, and the chaos that followed. Nightstar knew in his heart that what he did was the right thing, but that did not take away at all what happened. 

He remembered Echomist's speech as she stepped down as leader of ShadowClan. He saw her eyes as she spoke her final words as Echostar. "I will return my lives at the Moonpool, and Nightstream will become the new leader of Shadowclan. He can do what he wishes with me afterwards." He remembered the look she had shot at him before she leapt off the tree. -I still love her- he realized. -But it can't continue. The right thing for ShadowClan is that we are not mates anymore, and I pick a strong cat as my deputy.-

The leader thought of all the cats in the Clan that would be good for filling this post. Only one name came to mind. This cat was strong, intelligent, ambitious, and would not be afraid to tell him when he was going wrong. The more Nightstar thought about it, the more his mind was cemented. Coldfur he thought. Coldfur will be the next deputy of ShadowClan.


End file.
